<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn nights by WanderingScout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446968">Autumn nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout'>WanderingScout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin has magic but its not mentioned, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), The old it's cold we should share body heat trope, a little smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Percival and Merlin have feelings for each other but it takes a cold Autumn night for them to realise how the other feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Percival (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first ever Merlin Fic, I’ve been reading a few recently and loving the fluffy smutty goodness so thought I would try to write one of my own. This is a Merlin/ Percival slash fic, everyone is alive, just a fluffy little piece. Hopefully it turned out OK, let me know what you think 😊</p>
<p>Also, I of course do not own Merlin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh as he followed at the end of the line of Arthur and his knights. They had left Camelot earlier that morning on a journey to visit with a neighbouring Lord who was experiencing trouble with bandits. The Lord insisted on meeting with Arthur to discuss the continuing issue, though Merlin suspected that he had an eligible daughter he wanted to try to foist on to the new King. Arthur had actually been trying to visit with the various Lords and nobility in his Kingdom in the months since his coronation maintaining that it was important that a King know his subjects. In Merlins opinion it was just one of the many reasons Arthur was going to be a truly amazing King.</p>
<p>Merlin didn’t understand why they had to make the journey at the end of Autumn though, the weather was already icy and Merlin didn’t fancy days of sitting on a horse freezing his arse off. A shiver ran through him and he pulled his coat closer around him trying to retain some body heat. </p>
<p>Percival who was riding just in front of Merlin slowed his horse, “alright there Merlin?” the large knight asked, concern furrowing his brow.</p>
<p>“Of course, just a little chilly” Merlin said plastering a bright smile on his face, though the other didn’t look convinced. Percival stayed riding beside Merlin after that, striking up a conversation about Ealdor, Merlin’s hometown, and Merlin was touched by the knight’s efforts to distract him from the cold.</p>
<p>Merlin was so caught up in telling Percival about the time he and Will thought they had found gold in the local creek he missed the way the other knights were glancing back at them, Gwaine even going so far as to wink at his fellow knight, a leer on his handsome face.</p>
<p>You see while Merlin may have been oblivious, Arthur and the other knights were well aware of Percival’s feelings towards Arthurs servant. The large knight had in fact been trying to subtly initiate a courtship for some time but Merlin had not taken any of the hints and Percival was too shy to just ask him, convinced that the dark haired man didn’t feel the same way.</p>
<p>Still it didn’t stop Percival from staying close to Merlin, knowing that being his friend was better than nothing.</p>
<p>They rode for a while longer Merlin enjoying Percival’s company, especially when he started pointing out the different birds in the trees around them. Merlin smiled brightly as they watched a golden pheasant run through the shrubbery, and Percival felt his heart stutter at the sight.</p>
<p>They rode for a while longer before Arthur called a halt and everyone started setting up camp for the night. It was only late afternoon but it got dark early and the weather was already turning colder, so Merlin and Percival set out to find firewood while the others set up the tents and set about preparing the rabbits they had caught earlier for dinner. </p>
<p>Merlin and Percival wandered back a little while later arms full of firewood, Percival’s pile admittedly a lot larger than Merlins. They piled the firewood in the centre of the clearing and Merlin set about getting the fire roaring, everyone crowding around the warmth. </p>
<p>“There’s not enough tents for everyone, so we all have to share with someone, that OK with you Merlin?” Gwaine asked a shit eating grin on his face. “We’ve already paired up so that just leaves you to share with Percival.”</p>
<p>A faint blush dusted Merlin’s cheeks at the words, “sure that sounds great, as long as it’s OK with you Percival?” Merlin asked turning blue eyes on the other and looking a little unsure.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure Perce doesn’t mind at all, do ya Perce?” Gwaine said as he started to stir the stew they had thrown together.</p>
<p>“No, of course not” Percival supplied, shooting Gwaine a glare while all the knights just grinned. Even Arthur had a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Percival let out a small groan of embarrassment at his friend’s antics, it was nice they cared but it didn’t change the fact that Merlin didn’t see him in that way.</p>
<p>Merlin pushed Gwaine out of the way and took over making the stew for dinner, as nice as Gwaine was, cooking was not his forte. </p>
<p>Merlin rummaged through his bags and pulled out a few herbs, adding it to the stew before taking a bite and nodding his head.</p>
<p>“It will just need to simmer for a little while and then dinner will be ready.”</p>
<p>The knights nodded in understanding before starting to remove any armour or chainmail they were wearing and settling down for the evening. Merlin gave the stew one last stir before going to see to the horses. Ensuring they were well tethered with food and water for the evening, by the time he got back the sun had set and the cold had well and truly hit, a freezing wind swirling around the campsite finding and freezing any exposed or not so exposed skin.</p>
<p>Merlin was shaking from the cold and tried to get as close to the fire as possible without actually falling in it in his attempts to warm himself up. He clumsily dished up the food, his fingers still slightly numb, though the addition of warm food to his belly did help with the cold a little. </p>
<p>As Leon and Lancelot wandered off to wash the dishes Merlin settled by the fire and wondered how he was going to survive the 3 day ride until they reached Lord What’s his name. </p>
<p>He tried to listen as Gwaine regaled everyone with stories of his latest exploits, one of which included a visiting noble woman and a tumble they took in the stables. But he was just too cold, hands shaking, and jaw clenched to try to stop his teeth from chattering. </p>
<p>He looked up as he felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders, to see that Percival had sat beside him and was gently pulling Merlin to his side as he wrapped his think red cloak around them both. He moved closer into Percival’s side, soaking up the warmth the other man was exuding.</p>
<p>“Th.. thanks Percy” Merlin stuttered.</p>
<p>“You know Merlin, you’d warm up a lot quicker if you sat in old Percival’s lap” Gwaine explained with an air of fake innocence around him, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Sharing body heat is the quickest way to get warm,” he finished matter of factly.</p>
<p>Merlin nodded his head jerkily and before Percival could blink Merlin was clambering into his lap. They fumbled awkwardly for a moment before Merlin found himself straddling Percival’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his broad chest. </p>
<p>Percival stared down at the slighter man in his lap completely dazed for a moment before someone cleared their throat, he jolted back to reality grabbing the edges of his cloak and wrapping them around himself and Merlin, leaving just Merlins head sticking up out of the top. Merlin tucked his head under Percival’s chin turning to the side so his ear was pressed against his chest. Percival’s strong arms wrapped around Merlins slim form drawing him closer. </p>
<p>“No wonder you’re so cold Merlin, there’s nothing of you,” Percival muttered, feeling just how slim Merlin was now that he was in his arms.</p>
<p>“AARRRGH” Percival screamed and the other knights around the fire jumped to attention, grabbing their swords and looking for the threat.</p>
<p>“Sorry” Merlin said sheepishly, though with a hint of mischief in his eyes, “I thought it’d be a good idea to warm my hands up on Percival’s back.”</p>
<p>Lancelot snorted before settling back down around the fire the other knights following suit. </p>
<p>Merlin felt his shaking slowly subside as he soaked in Percival’s warmth. His muscles gradually relaxing and he let a sigh of contentment slip past his lips.</p>
<p>“Better?” Percival whispered in his ear. Merlin just nodded as he burrowed in deeper to Percival’s chest. Elyan let out a chuckle at the pained look that crossed Percival’s face as Merlin squirmed around. A flush coated the larger man’s face and he turned his head to the side biting his lip as Merlin moved around getting comfortable. A few of the other knights started laughing as well and Merlin’s eyes narrowed thinking they were laughing at him, but he was honestly to warm and cosy to care. Nothing was going to force him back out into that cold again, nothing short of Percival asking him to that is.</p>
<p> As the night wore on Merlin’s eyes started to droop, he felt warm and safe wrapped up in Percival’s arms. He hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but he had been harbouring a fairly impressive crush on the handsome knight for quite some time. He was loyal and kind, with a heart of gold, there was just something about him that Merlin trusted and there was nothing more important to the young warlock then trust. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Percival was talking with his fellow knights looking like the cat who got the cream, he had a small grin on his face and his eyes were soft as they kept looking down at the smaller man in his arms. </p>
<p>“We should all get some sleep” Arthur said as he slowly stood and made his way to his tent. Leon standing to take first watch. Merlin blink dazedly as the other knights began to move off. He began to extricate himself from Percival’s lap, already dreading the oncoming cold. He let out a surprised squeak as he felt large hands wrap around his waist and lifted him to his feet in one fluid motion.</p>
<p>The cold bit at him immediately but thinking logically he threw a few more logs on the fire before making a quick dash into the tent he was to share with Percival. </p>
<p>Percival was already inside stripping off his boots and laying his sword beside his bed roll as he clambered under the blankets and furs laid out and lastly threw his cloak over the top. Merlin hesitated at the entry to the tent for a moment and swallowed thickly as he saw that whoever had set their tent out had put their bedrolls next to each other and the blankets and furs in one pile on the top. Which meant… which meant he would be sleeping with Percival. He supposed it was a good idea, sharing of body heat and all that. </p>
<p>“Come on Merlin, before you freeze” Percival said with a grin, his teeth chattering slightly.</p>
<p>Merlin gave Percival a shy look before he bent down and pulled off his boots and crawled under the blankets as well. They were cold but gradually getting warmer with two bodies beneath them. He laid on his back staring awkwardly at the roof of their tent before rolling on his side away from Percival.</p>
<p>“Well good night then” Merlin said quietly, and he scooted back just a little so that his back was pressed gently against Percival’s side.</p>
<p>Percival smiled softly at the gesture and gathering his courage rolled on his side, wrapped his arm around Merlins waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Merlin just settled contentedly in his hold and Percival took a moment to relish how amazing it felt to finally have his love in his arms, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin was awoken early the next morning. He stared around groggily realising it must still be very early as the only sign of light outside was from the fire. For a moment the warlock wondered what had woken him before he felt a hard, hot length push insistently against his backside. He bit back a small moan as he realised just what was pressing against him. His body, acting of its own volition, pushed back rubbing against the length behind him. Merlin stilled when he felt a large hand come up and grip his hip tenderly, a confused, sleepy voice sounded behind him, “Merlin?”</p>
<p>He gasped in surprise, apologies falling from his lips as he spun to face the other, eyes darting around the tent so as to avoid seeing the look of disgust on his friend’s face. “Oh Percival, I’m so sorry,” Merlin whispered. “I.. I don’t know what came over me. I can leave it you want. Sleep out by the fire.”</p>
<p>A firm hand came up and clasped gently over Merlins mouth to stop the incessant rambling. When Merlin stopped talking the hand made its way down, tracing gently over Merlins neck and chest before resting at his hip again. A warm thumb slipped just under the waist of Merlins pants and started to trace slow circles there, he felt a shudder run through him at the feeling. His eyes flicked up and caught with Percival’s and the look of hunger, longing and adoration that he found gazing back left him breathless. A storm of butterflies taking flight in his stomach. Before Merlin even realised what he was doing he had flung himself into Percival’s arms knocking him on his back as he hungrily attacked his mouth. All signs of sleep forgotten as Percival kissed back with equal fervour, tongues sliding over each other. Merlin let out a throaty moan as large hands grabbed his arse and drew him down firmly rubbing their groins together. Percival was left breathless at the sight of Merlin above him moaning, head thrown back in pleasure.</p>
<p>Percival drew him back down for another kiss, this one softer but no less ardent. He gently rolled so that his weight was balanced carefully over Merlin and continued kissing. His tongue exploring Merlins warm mouth, a shiver running through him as his bottom lip was given a rough bite. Percival pulled back, enjoying the possessive feeling that filled him at the sight of Merlins mouth all red and swollen. He trailed his mouth down Merlins slender throat until he reached a firm pink nipple which Percival promptly pulled into his mouth, sucking it before worrying it with his teeth. Percival glanced up to see Merlin staring at him, eyes blown wide, cheeks flushed. He could tell that the younger man was trying to be quiet but couldn’t seem to stem the flow of pleasured sounds that was pouring from his mouth. <br/>Percival kissed his way down the firm stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his mouth. He reached Merlins pants and looked up again, getting a nod of assent he slowly pulled them down, throwing them to the side as Merlins cock bounced free. Percival’s mouth went dry at the sight before him. Merlin was perfect, long cock jutting proudly up, the head glistening with pre come. The large knight couldn’t help himself, taking Merlin in hand and running his tongue over the head, lapping up the liquid glistening there. Merlin let out a strangled cry as Percival continued to lick and suck his length before he finally had enough, gripping Percival’s hair and dragging him up for another kiss, growing impossibly hard at the taste of himself on the others tongue. </p>
<p>“I’ve wanted this for so long” Merlin gasped. “Wanted you for so long” he continued as he ran his tongue along the shell of Percival’s, spreading his legs so Percival could settle between them.</p>
<p>“I want you to” Percival said back as he ground down into Merlin, enjoying the whimper that escaped Merlin’s throat. “Want you forever.”</p>
<p>Merlin stilled at the words and Percival reacted, freezing as well, cursing his own stupidity for his words.</p>
<p>“You do?” Merlin asked uncertainly, blue eyes scanning Percival’s face as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Percival just nodded a hand coming up to gently trace Merlins cheek bone as he talked, “I want to go to sleep next to you each evening and wake with you in my arms every morning and do this, as often as possible” he finished with a small but vulnerable grin.</p>
<p>“I want that to” Merlin whispered back, his face breaking in to a huge smile as he pulled Percival back down for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Percival couldn’t keep the grin off his face, his happiness shining out of him. He kept finding excuses to touch Merlin as they packed away their tent, amazed that he was now allowed to do so.</p>
<p>Merlin smiled back at him but pointedly ignored the amused looks Arthur and the other knights were shooting their way.</p>
<p>“Sleep well last night Merlin?” Gwaine asked a leer on his face as they sat down for breakfast.</p>
<p>“Yes, very well thank you” Merlin replied trying to keep the blush from his face as he readjusted himself, trying to find a more comfortable position for his throbbing arse. He heard snickering as he changed position again but kept his eyes firmly on the bowl of porridge in front of him. A large warm hand rubbed his back in comfort and Merlin leaned into it, enjoying the support. He glanced up at Percival and was amused to see a smug look on his face. The bloody bastard was enjoying this.</p>
<p>“Well I’m glad you’re well rested, we have long day of riding ahead of us.” Arthur quipped, obviously trying to hide his own amusement.</p>
<p>Merlin let out a soft groan, burying his face in Percival’s side as the campsite erupted into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>